


五次安纳金让欧比旺坐立不安，一次欧比旺反击成功了 （5 Times Anakin Put Obi-Wan in a "compromising" Position, and 1 Time Obi-Wan Retaliated）

by Zoomixy



Series: Teaching a Lesson [1]
Category: Star Wars, 星球大战
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomixy/pseuds/Zoomixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安纳金是个小混蛋, 而欧比旺狠狠地教训了他一顿（让他明白了自己的*地位*）(终于地，在最后，实现了)</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次安纳金让欧比旺坐立不安，一次欧比旺反击成功了 （5 Times Anakin Put Obi-Wan in a "compromising" Position, and 1 Time Obi-Wan Retaliated）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Anakin Put Obi-Wan in a "compromising" Position, and 1 Time Obi-Wan Retaliated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863168) by [KiteTheKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiteTheKid/pseuds/KiteTheKid). 



> 译者注：感谢 KiteTheKid 给我授权。5+1 小甜饼。这里的师徒关系超级可爱。

1.

他们在一个漫长而艰苦的任务之后终于回到了家，回到了在绝地圣殿里的房间。这本来只是个外交任务，但在那个刺客将目标对准了他们的谈判对象之后，那地方立马成为了战场。

在一番追踪之下， 他们最终打败了刺客，也囚禁了派来刺客的幕后黑手。他们也终于能够离开。外交官在被救了一命的情况迫不及待地签下了所有的条款。

离开了两个月，他们在看到自己熟悉的住处的时都松了一口气。终于能好好地洗个澡了，这简直美好得让人不敢相信。他们当初只带上了两件长袍，并没有预料到这次的旅途会如此漫长。

安纳金显然受够了他的脏袍子。在门还没关上的那一刻他就开始脱衣服了，尽管他还在共用的起居室。他一下子就把所有上衣都扯过了头顶，露出了他赤裸的胸膛。

但有什么和以往不太一样。

欧比旺已经有段时间没见过他的学徒不穿衣服的样子了，但他绝对没预期到看到这个。两个小小的，钢制的杠铃状的装饰物横穿在安纳金的两个乳头上。

安纳金深色的乳头有着完美的形状，本来就很引人注目。而现在，它们更让人移不开目光了。乳环让人直接将注意力集中在挺立的凸点上。

欧比旺发现自己盯着它们，他想要对这对乳环做些什么，而这想法不受控制地在脑海里徘徊。他能分辨出安纳金通过他们的连结感觉到了他的思想。安纳金的深色眼睛闪过狡黠的光芒，和欧比旺的视线相遇。

欧比旺什么都没有说，他只是明显地，特意地瞥了它们一眼，以便让安纳金知道他已经看到了。

 

2\. 

他们刚从一个任务回来。任务很短，却也很费精力。而且，就算是欧比旺很不愿承认，他确实不再年轻。

他拉伤了背部的肌肉。即使他已经去过治疗室那里加速治疗了，但疼痛还是没法儿消除。他只能等上一段时间来恢复，治疗师们告诉他。

欧比旺刚（小心翼翼地）爬上了床，就听到了安纳金在轻轻地敲了敲门。进来吧，他用原力传达道，这只是因为他此刻不怎么想开口说话。

安纳金把门移开，走了进来。

“我是来提供帮助的 ，师父”

“来帮我？”

安纳金点了点头。“背部按摩，我认为那能让你感到好受些”

欧比旺一般不会接受这种帮助，但他太过于渴望消除痛苦，哪怕是一点也好。他通过连结传递了同意的讯息。

由于多年的训练，安纳金的手掌粗糙而有力。这让按摩的感觉特别好。

他试着消除让欧比旺的肩膀的紧张感，然后致力于揉开腰背部位的结。他还用上了原力，所以并不会感到太累。

如果欧比旺呻吟了那么几下，好吧，那也只是师父和学徒之间的秘密。

 

3.  
这次的任务基本上是个侦查行动，因此他们（必然地）需要伪装。

这个星球特别的热，生物都很小型。欧比旺选择了一件普通的白色T恤，而安纳金则是选了有史以来最可笑的衣服。 那衣服（以及，不用说，其他一切和安纳金相关的事）简直要让欧比旺发疯。

安纳金穿着一件简单的长袖衫，质感柔软，V领，绿色的棉质上衣。他的短裤才是问题所在。那条裤子并不是条普通的短裤，它是条紧身短裤。它展示出安纳金完美的长腿，显露出他光滑的，苍白的皮肤。更别说，（这是让可怜的欧比旺最感到发狂的部分）牛仔裤很完美地强调了他臀部的曲线，让他的每走一步都让欧比旺受到折磨。

更糟糕的是，每当安纳金捕捉到他师父的目光时，他都会露出知道真相的坏笑。

欧比旺想要为他作为这样一个无耻的小混蛋而教训他一顿。但他没法说出这惩罚的原因。

而安纳金当然知道他自己在干什么。

 

4.  
师徒两人在一个为他们举办的小型宴会上。那地方试着得到绝地的关注已经有段时间了。只是因为生物侵害的问题，很快地就被解决了。

这里的文化有点原始，所以他们并没有餐具可以使用，这意味着所有事物都要用手拿。

安纳金对食物有些挑剔，所以他要求欧比旺先试一遍不同的食物，不然就不肯吃。他还说，如果欧比旺中毒了，他至少还能继续他的遗愿来发扬光大绝地精神。欧比旺对他这种无理取闹的举动只是翻了个白眼，并且通过原力连结传递了自己的溺爱之情。

“过来，安纳金，这尝起来像树莓。” 欧比旺说，把一盘切成片的像蜜瓜的东西递给他。

安纳金哼了哼，怀疑地看着盘子。“你来喂我”，他张开了嘴巴。

欧比旺扬起了眉毛，但没有反驳。他翻了翻眼睛，拿起了一片瓜，放到了安纳金的嘴边。安纳金咬了一口，小心地在口腔里搅动着，尝着味道。

然后他又咬了一口，再一口。很快欧比旺就把最后一小块塞进了安纳金的嘴里。当他拿着水果的时候，汁水流下了他的手，有些甚至流到了手腕。

安纳金吞下了最后一口，然后抓住了欧比旺的手，开始将它舔干净。他的舌头沿着手指滑动，将每一根手指都放进嘴里，认真地吮吸了一遍。然后他舔食了欧比旺的手掌留下的几滴果汁。最后，他将欧比旺的手腕放到嘴边，并且短暂而轻舔了他的手腕内侧。

安纳金的舌头带来的感觉让欧比旺僵住了。虽然这只是像是手掌这样的无伤大雅的部位。安纳金舔着他的时候他根本无法移开目光。而安纳金也全程回看着他。

他开始注意到自己裤子的问题。

他看了眼四周，似乎没有其他宴会上的人注意到他的学徒这不合礼节的行为。

欧比旺转过头来，想要好好地教育一下安纳金有关公众场合的适当行为。但安纳金把装着水果的盘子放到了自己面前，看上去在这场闹剧里全然无辜。

欧比旺看了他一眼，安纳金冲着他笑了笑，又咬了一口水果。

 

5．

“很抱歉，我们没有别的房间了，这一年的这个时候总是有太多客人”，接待他们的高官如是说。她的话听上去一点也没有歉意，有的只是厌倦和疲惫。

欧比旺，作为一个合格的外交家，向她保证了这完全没问题。绝地武士并不需要物质享受。

他在看到床的时候，体谅之情就消失殆尽了。那儿只有一张床，还是单人床。

而视线之内没有沙发让这更糟了。

安纳金看上去很有些焦躁不安。

“我可以去拿睡袋——”

“不必了，没事的，我们之前也一起睡过同一张床。”

“是啊，当我还是，差不多像是，九岁的时候。”安纳金反驳。

安纳金没有去拿睡袋。

这个夜晚像个地狱一样煎熬，至少对欧比旺来说。

他们侧着拥抱着睡，这是能在这么小的床上睡下两个人的唯一方法。安纳金是背向的那个。

这是对欧比旺来说是个糟糕的决定。

安纳金的身体完全契合在欧比旺的怀里，这意味着他的臀部紧紧地按压在欧比旺的胯部。

以及，和所有跟安纳金相关的事情一样，这个事实还不是最糟糕的。

不，因为安纳金非得要扭动，还不是偶尔几下，而是不停地在动。

“安纳金”， 欧比旺在第三次之后不得不开口警告，“停下来别动了。”

“抱歉，师父”，安纳金用无辜的声调说，虽然那实际上听起来一点也不抱歉。“我找不到一个舒服的位置”。

过了一会他又开始动了。他像是故意在试着把他的屁股贴近欧比旺，他如此卖力地晃动着臀部，让可怜的克诺比大师差点呻吟出来。

欧比旺几乎什么都没有说。他已经是半硬了，他知道安纳金能感受到。最终，他再也不能忍受让这继续下去了。“安纳金”，欧比旺说，几乎是绝望地呻吟着的。“拜托”，他把手放在安纳金的臀部，希望能把他固定住，让他停下这持续不停的晃动。

“好的，师父。”

欧比旺能感受到安纳金的无耻的笑容，正通过他们共享的连结传递过来。

 

 

+1

安纳金在圣殿里的一个冥想室。他交叉着腿，挺直地坐在垫子上冥想，试图清空他的杂念。

只有两三个绝地学徒在房间里，都是比他还小的孩子。

安纳金全然进入了安定的状态。这当然是指在他感受到手臂上的原力触碰之前。安纳金为此跳了起来，张开双眼四处张望。两个绝地还在冥想中，完全没有受到干扰。

安纳金试着平静下来，闭上眼睛继续冥想。但他又感受到了一次触碰，这次是他的脖子。这次的触碰持续不断，像是有看不见的手指轻抚着他的脖子，并且开始往下移动。然后它刷过他的乳头并停在了那里。安纳金觉得他的皮肤变热了。他的乳头因为这个触碰而变硬了。

这原力让他感觉很熟悉，几秒之后他就意识到来自于谁了。

师父？他通过他们的连结，带着好奇心问道，语气里充满了欲望。

但回应他的只有沉默。

现在他感受到了两股力量，快速移动着，玩弄地拉扯着他的乳头。安纳金不得不咬住他的嘴唇，以防止任何声响从口中传出。他不想让房屋中的两个绝地学徒发现。

他右边乳头上的原力开始再次向上，抚过他的脖子，再到下颌，最后停在了他的嘴唇上。他被迫着张开嘴，以适应压力。无形的力量分开了他的双唇，推进了他的口腔。

这种感觉让安纳金抑制不住地想要呻吟出来，但他还在公共场所。更糟糕的是，他已经不止是半硬了。

师父，他又试着喊了一次。

他们的连结还是没有响动，但那一头似乎有嘲弄的声音，像是在说：这是教训，安纳金。你应该受到惩罚。

安纳金站起来，大步前行（在半硬的情况下这已经是他能达到的最快速度了），走出了房间，以保持自己的尊严。他仅仅能够疾走过空无一人的大厅，然后把自己锁在最近的浴室里。

时间掌握得恰好。刚进门他就感受到了背部的轻轻的抚摸。它们慢慢地向下移动，越来越往下，直到握住了他的两边臀瓣，将它们分开。安纳金轻柔地喘息着，他的双手抓住了洗手池的两边。

他现在已经完全硬了，被裤子的轻薄布料束缚着。当一些压力抵达后穴附近的时候他跳了起来。那只是很轻的挑逗性质的压力，不足以进入他，只够让他想要更多，想要更坚硬的东西。

然后一切都不见了。安纳金传送了一个渴求的呻吟，通过他们共享的连结，同时大概也透过了盥洗室的墙壁。

没过一会儿就有直接的压力施加在他的胯部，足够撩拨他的神经。然后那触感移动了，打着圈儿，这种挑逗缓慢得让他感到痛苦。

安纳金感觉到前液从张开的缝隙中滴了下来。原力依然移动得很慢，以一种让人抓狂的速度。安纳金靠着洗手台，想要把他的胯部推向什么无形的东西。

他在镜子里看到了自己，瞳孔扩张，头发被汗水浸湿，臀部拱起。

他离释放的边缘很近了，他就要到了，但那压力停下了。它就这么停下来了。

安纳金呜咽了一声，他的大腿颤抖着，想要释放。

师父，拜托了。安纳金通过连结绝望地说。师父，让我高潮，拜托了，我会很听话的，我会成为你的好男孩。师父，拜托了，我想要。

再一次的，他得到的还是沉默。

安纳金假设如果欧比旺不想让他高潮，那他就不应该高潮。即使平日里他从没有很好的自制力。

两下快速的撸动是他所需要的一切，这让他射得满身都是，比以往任何一次都要猛烈。他坐在那里好一会儿，目光因为快感而无法聚焦。

当他试着把长袍上的精液擦掉的时候，大多数污渍都已经干了。该死的，他还得走回自己的房间。

-

欧比旺坐在沙发上读着新闻。幸运的是，安纳金在走回来得时候没有遇到任何人。

安纳金不知道该做什么，或要不要说些什么，所以他就停在在走廊上，紧张不安地站着。

欧比旺抬起头，他的表情没有泄露任何东西。“你去哪里了，你本该只离开一小时的。”

安纳金给了他一个愤怒的表情，你觉得我应该在哪？他通过连结暴躁地说。“抱歉师父，我被一些事阻拦了”安纳金讽刺地开口。

欧比旺眯起了眼睛。“你的袍子怎么了？”

安纳金交叉了双臂，恼火地叹息，“你知道发生了什么，师父。”

欧比旺得意地笑了一下，朝着浴室挥了挥手。“去洗个澡吧，我的徒弟。”

 

END


End file.
